Catastrophe
by harryhermionerw
Summary: Alice is frantic, she's in charge of the wedding, and can't find Bella, Edward, or their wedding cake. Written for a challenge. Oneshot. Please read and review.


**Challenge: Dazzling Alice Twilight March FanFic Challenge  
Prompt: Finding the Cake, any character, any POV**

**Disclaimer: I own only this story. I do not own the characters or Twilight - Stephanie Meyer does.**

**It's kinda rough, I didn't have it betaed. Please enjoy. Read and review. )**

**Catastrophe**

I groaned, and leaned against the wall. This was crazy. Wasn't I supposed to be able to see the future? So where was the bride, the groom, and where the hell was the cake? It was supposed to be here already. Why hadn't I seen this coming?

But then again, if we didn't have a bride and groom, what use was the cake? Even if the groom couldn't really eat the cake.

"I swear to God," I muttered, "If Edward doesn't get back here in about five minutes, I'm going to go crazy and start screaming."

"But you're already crazy," teased a voice behind me.

"Oh, hush, Jasper," I said, turning around to face him. Sometimes I wasn't entirely sure what to call him. My boyfriend at some times, my lover at others, and my husband at yet other times. But throughout it all, he was the one. My soul mate. I sighed.

He crossed the hallway to give me a hug. I snuggled closer, wanting to be held, before I fell apart.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Nothing," I muttered defensively. I was not going to share my screw-up with anyone. Not even Jasper. I could fix this all on my own.

"Come on, Alice, honey," he said, wrapping his arms around me tighter. "Tell me what's wrong. Please?" He tipped my head up to look at him. He gave me that look – the one that melts me into a puddle.

I took a deep breath, gathering courage to spit out the truth. "I-can't-find-Edward-or-Bella-or-the-cake-and-the-wedding-is-in-three-hours,-and-the-reception-is-in-four!" I said in a rush.

"Whoa, honey, slow down and repeat that for me," he said, laughing, most likely at my face. I'm sure it was pouting, or bright red with embarrassment.

"Fine." I threw up my hands, giving up. "I can't find Edward or Bella, and the wedding is in three hours. Bella needs to have started getting dressed at least an hour ago! And the cake isn't here, and the bakers have no idea where it is, I have no idea where it is..." I trailed off. Jasper was laughing, again. I narrowed my eyes. "This isn't funny."

"Honey, think about it. Just try and see where Edward will be in a few seconds, same with Bella. And then look for the reception to see if the cake is there. I don't think any wolves are coming, we'll be safe," he told me.

I buried my head in his shoulder. Why didn't I think of that?

"It's okay, you can't think of everything," he added, squeezing me one last time, and then stepped away. "Now go ahead, look."

Why was he able to read my mind? It was bad enough having a brother be able to do that, I didn't need two guys reading my mind. I sighed, and then concentrated.

I felt reality melt away, and saw where Edward was going to be in about a minute. He was at the boundary line, pacing. But where was Bella? As hard as I looked, I couldn't see her? _Wolves,_ I thought, and that was enough to shock me out of my daze.

"Edward's at the boundary line. Bella's with the wolves."

"Why would she be there on her wedding day, of all days? I thought she… Oh," he realized. "She needs to say good-bye."

I tried to sympathize, but… It was the wolves. I couldn't do it, not even for Bella. I pulled a face. "She's going to smell."

Jasper just looked at me. "Okay, okay, I'll give her another minute before I go tell Charlie to call Jacob. She needs to get here – it's her wedding day!"

He smiled. "Don't worry Charlie too much. She'll be here. She's made her choice. Let her mourn for a bit more, okay? She is, after all, only human."

I rolled my eyes. "Great pun, Jasper. Thank you."

He ignored me. "Where's the cake?"

"Ohh, crap, I forgot. Hold on." I held up a finger and again sank into that concentration, and looked for the cake. What I saw instead was Edward and Bella running back.

"You know what? This is annoying. I look for the cake, and I see Edward and Bella. They're coming back," I added, a bit grumpily.

"I think the bride and groom coming back trumps the cake," he told me, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, his eyes laughing at me, but wisely didn't laugh out loud.

I ignored the tug low in my stomach. This was not the time. No matter how adorable he was... make that hot. It was Bella's wedding day. "Well, they're coming back in a bit. In fact, they should be arriving in about a minute and a half. But I need to know where that cake is_ now_."

Unflappable, he gave me a quick kiss. "I'll leave you to it. I'm going to go check on the bride and groom, then."

"You do that. Go help out Bella, she's bound to be upset, and have her meet me in the changing rooms – without Edward. He's not supposed to see her today."

"Relax, Alice. I got it. I'd think after all of Rosalie and Emmett's weddings, I would have it down, don't you think?" He gave me another kiss, this one longer, and then strolled away.

"Love you," I called down the hallway after him.

He turned, gave me that grin that was guaranteed to melt my insides. "Love you too, Alice."

I let myself sigh in appreciation for a moment longer before I turned my attention back to the cake. Where the hell was it? I sank once more into that concentration and looked for it.

I rolled my eyes when I realized where it was. It was sitting in our pantry, in the very back corner. A second later, I saw Jasper finding it. I was going to _kill_ Rosalie when I saw her – she was in charge of it.

From downstairs, I heard Jasper's shout. "I found the cake, Alice!"

I laughed. "I know. Thank you."

The door opened and slammed, and Bella dashed upstairs, pale. "I'm sorry, Alice, I'm sorry."

Seeing her pale face and the sadness in her eyes, I decided not to tease her about the smell. "It's okay. I only had a minor catastrophe with the cake. Let's go, you only have about three hours left."

Bella paled even more than she was already. I knew I could get her out of her funk. "Wait… three hours? You're going to play dress up with me for three hours?"

I grinned at her reaction. Having her as my sister was going to be so much fun. "Absolutely. It's your wedding day. It only comes once."

She rolled her eyes. "How many times have you and Jasper gotten married? Oh, and I'm going to kill you, after this is all over. Three hours, Alice?"

Neatly sidestepping both questions, I asked one of my own. "Can you wait until I kill Rosalie?"

She laughed. "Why?"

"I couldn't find the cake, and she had it in the pantry. She _knew _I was looking for it!"

She laughed even harder at this.

"Oh, hush. Let's go get ready," I said, grabbing her arm and dragging her into the dressing room. "It's your wedding day."

**Hope you enjoyed it. )**


End file.
